gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Galeon
A gigantic, sentient mechanical lion, created by the Green Planet's protector, Cain, and powered by the G-Stone derived from the powers of his then-infant son, Latio. He was originally built by Cain as an "anti-program," a check-and-balance against the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol, though Cain would never get the opportunity to use it himself once the Z-Master began to expand its influence outward from the Purple Planet. Prior to the Green Planet's mechanization, Cain managed to send Galeon out with new programming: to take Cain's infant son to Earth, to protect him, and to ensure the destruction of the Z-Master. Galeon arrived on Earth in 1998, leaving Latio with foster parents Ai and Isamu Amami during their trip to the North Pole, vanishing as quickly as he arrived. He would not appear again until EI-01's arrival in Earth orbit in 2003, where he would break through EI-01's Barrier System and strike a crippling blow to it, though not destroying it completely. Shortly afterward, he would find and retrieve the dying astronaut Guy Shishioh—him and his shuttle a victim of EI-01's sudden appearance in orbit—and return him to the Space Development Corporation in Japan, thereafter placing himself in a dormant state until he was needed again. During this time, Galeon's technology was analyzed by the Japanese government, and the Gutsy Geoid Guard was founded for the purpose of implementing Galeon's technology against any future alien attack. Galeon would awaken again in 2005 following the emergence of EI-02. Galeon is powered by the first GS-Ride system known to humankind, and possesses one of the first known Super-AI systems, granting him self-awareness (though he can only communicate through lion-like roars). A panel behind his head conceals a G-Stone-activated holographic information device containing much of the collected technology and knowledge of the Green Planet, including (but not limited to) G-Stone and GS-Ride manufacture and the scope of the Zonder threat. This data is adapted and put to good use by GGG in completing their own GaoMachines and Super-AI robots. The information device also contains a partial, damaged personality imprint of Cain, whose purpose was to restore Latio's memories of infanthood; it was only partially successful until Galeon's program was temporarily restored through use of The Power. A humanoid entity with the ability to use G-Stone energy (such as Cain, Latio, Cyborg Guy or Evoluder Guy) can perform Fusion with Galeon, synchronizing their G-Stone energy with his to form the humanoid-shaped mechanoid GaiGar. In this mode, the humanoid gains control of Galeon's body, though Galeon's "head" is still active and capable of communicating. While alone, Galeon is outfitted with a pair of thrusters on either side of his midriff that allow for long-distance atmospheric and orbital flight. He can also employ a special subsonic roar (as first used against EI-01) to temporarily nullify Zonderian Barrier Systems. The Melting Siren used by the GGG combined Super-AI robot Big Volfogg would later be based on this same ability. Following the defeat of the Z-Master, Latio (known on Earth as Mamoru Amami) returned to the gigantic G-Crystal located at the former site of the Trinary Solar System in order to fully restore Galeon's original program. He eventually succeeded in doing so in time for Evoluder Guy to use Galeon's true form against the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol. This original version of Galeon is capable of releasing the full power of the Genesic Aura, which neutralizes the powers of the Loud G-Stone in its wake. Category: Mecha Category:Super-AI Unit